Nora
Nora MacKenzie-Turner (born October 22, 1982) is a semi-retired wrestler and wife of Max Turner. She tells people how she met her husband was something out of a fairy tale. She had been thrown off a speed boat by her ex-boyfriend, and it was Max who saved her from drowning. The two have been inseparable since, and have had at least three children. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Debut and Feud with Paige (January-February 2002) Nora was introduced to the WWF crowd the night after the Royal Rumble by Max Turner. As she was about to make her introduction, she was interrupted by Scott Whiteman and Ivory. She teamed with her boyfriend in a winning effort against their adversaries. However, Nora's sudden rise in popular gained the wrath and jealous of notorious diva, Paige. The two competed in just about everything: singles competition, tag matches, and even in a bikini contest. It got so bad to the point Paige dared Nora to strip completely naked to prove who was the hottest between the two. Singles competition (February-March 2002) After losing the "Butt Naked" Competition to Paige, Nora began to use her new stripping prowess to try to aid Max in his matches. Instead, this led to his constant downfalls. On February 25th, Max finally grew tired of her new habit and drilled her with his Screwdriver finishing maneuver, signaling their break-up. Upon this disastrous event, Nora was approached by "Stunning" Stevie Nelson, who was looking for a new valet to replace Jackie. The two accompanied each other in their matches for about a month before Nora called it off. Though she appreciated his concern, she wasn't ready to move on from the one she loved. At WrestleFest V, Nora was a part of the Multi-Diva Women's Title match, which she lost. Reunited with Max and Wonder Nora (March-May 2002) In April, Max was reunited with Nora and broke away from the Thrillers - Jared Matulevich, Scott Whiteman, and Ivory. Gemini Drake aided them in their feud against them until the Brand Extension draft where the two were separated. During this separation, though, Nora was taken under the wing of one Fluisa - who was using her new superhero gimmick, F*ckin' Fluisa. She threw Nora in a black and pink leotard, gave her a pink cape, and dubbed her "Wonder Nora". While using this gimmick, Nora had to talk like a stereotypical sidekick to the main heroine, a feat she didn't quite like. When the WWF went to Japan for their "Destruction in Japan" pay-per-view special, Wonder Nora took part in a Women's Title Free-for-All against the champion Ivory, her trainer Fluisa, and Meredith. She didn't expect she'd actually win, being the sole survivor in the four-way bout. She proved to be a worthy champion when she defeated both Fluisa and Christina Ittner in the same night in back-to-back title defenses. This only resparked the feud between her and Paige, who was hungry for another chance at the Women's Title. The two met at the Judgment Day pay-per-view in May, where Nora lost the title after taking a DDT from the top rope. After Judgment Day, Nora and Max parted ways with the WWF on good terms. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Feud with Reikon (December 2002) Nora debuted in the XWF after Max won the XWF Championship from Jeff Hardy. She had recovered from her pregnancy with daughter, Mona, and was ready to get back in the ring. However, Dragon Circle member Reikon started to make threats of taking her child from her. This led to the two having a brutal hardcore match at the December pay-per-view, Survivor Games. Their match fought all the way to the back where Nora drove Reikon's head through a glass door for the win. Feud with Doris (February-April 2003) When Chris Benoit won the Royal Rumble, Nora and Max began to grow jealous of both him and her sister-in-law, Doris. Despite this jealousy, she and Doris managed to win the XWF Diva's Tag Team Championships from Azrael and Skylar. However, this wasn't enough. After WrestleMania II, Max had challenged Benoit to a Pit of Broken Glass Match at the April pay-per-view Redemption. At the same time, Nora challenged Doris to a one-on-one match. Though both women fought valiantly, Nora lost as Doris put her in the Crippler Crossface. The feud ended after Max won his Pit of Broken Glass match, an action that opened their eyes of where their jealousy got them. Feud with Triple H (June 2003) Two months after defeating Benoit, Max and Nora returned to the XWF as faces, apologizing for their actions. Since Doris had parted ways with the company, Nora forfeited the Diva's Tag Team Titles to Stephanie McMahon and Willow. However, around this time, Eric Bischoff had some startling news for Max. He revealed Max didn't even know Nora was pregnant with her daughter while they were together. He claims that Nora had been with Triple H the entire time. At the June pay-per-view, Royal Rampage, Max was unsuccessful in defeating Triple H. That didn't matter in the slightest. Nora came to the ring with a DNA test she had conducted, revealing Max was indeed the father of their child. After Royal Rampage, Max and Nora allowed their contracts to expire, wanting to plan their wedding and raising their daughter. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) Nora agreed to enter the EIWF with Max, Fluisa, Scott Whiteman, and X-Cutioner, acting as spies for Gemini in the XWF. Her first appearance saw her accompany Max to the ring against Krazy Kid to determine the new Light Heavyweight Champion. Halfway through the match, she was ejected from ringside with no explanation as to why. She had her first - and only - match on July 4th against Christina Ittner and Fluisa for the Women's Title, which Ittner won by pinning her. She left the company as it shut down. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Nora took part in the short-lived IWF with Max. She was one of the many women involved in the Battle Royal for the Women's Title at the September pay-per-view, Pestilence. The match also involved Meredith, Fluisa, Ayana, Shelbie, Ivory, Paige, and Stephanie McMahon. She ended up becoming the first champion after eliminating Shelbie last. Throughout the reminder of September into October, she rekindled her old feud between Paige for the title, leading to the pay-per-view, All Hallow's Eve. Tried as she did, she wasn't able to defeat her nemesis, after she took a clip board to the head from Leah Cox. It was announced that Nora was to team with Meredith, Fluisa, and Ayana against Paige, Leah, Shelbie, and newcomer Amber in a Survivor Series elimination style match at the Survivor Games pay-per-view, but the IWF closed down before it could happen. In wrestling Finishing Move *Burning Hammer (Inverted Death valley driverhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoAr1AUo4To) - 2002-current *Nora Dropper (Flapjackhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U54nWAQkVR8) - 2002; used as a regular move *Angel Wings (Spinning sitout lifting double underhook facebusterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ4kXZ0kOLE) - 2013-current Signature Moves *Go Roundhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8PnNA5X-Fk *Diving crossbody *Dropkick *DDT *Spear Wrestlers Managed *Max Turner *"Stunning" Stevie Nelson *Fluisa Nicknames *'Blue Star' *Max's woman/wife *Mrs. Turner Entrance Themes *"Depend On You (Svenson & Gielen Instrumental Mix)" by Ayumi Hamasaki (2002) - WWF *"Stand Back" by Jim Johnston (2002) - used as Wonder Nora - WWF *"Somnia Memorias" by Shani Rigsbee (2002-2003) - XWF/IWF *"Der Ehrgeiz" by Takayuki Nakamura (2002) - EIWF (shared with Nora) *"Real Emotion" by Jade Villalon (2004-current) Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Women's Championship Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF Diva's Tag Team Championship - 1 w/Doris Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Women's Championship Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Fanfiction